Chocolate Kisses
by DettyisLove
Summary: Daniel thinks he's getting something but it ends up being not what he thought... Detty! :P


**Chocolate Kisses**

****_AN: Daniel thinks he's getting something but it ends up being not what he thought..._

_I think this has potential to become a story. Yes? No? Let me know if you would like me to develop it..._

* * *

Betty was walking into MODE knowing that she would see Daniel behind his desk and he would still be upset. He had been down for a whole week. She knew it was probably because of what happened with Renee. Maybe he really did love her, she thought. She wondered what put her over the edge. She was glad that Renee was out of his life though; even if he did 'love' her. She was just a little too much...she couldn't imagine if something would have happened to him just because she got crazy ideas that every woman he was around was in love with him. Betty walked into Daniel's office hoping to bring some sort of smile to that handsome face of his.

"Hi Daniel!" Betty said smiling, hoping that would be enough for him to smile.

"Hey Betty." he said plainly. Betty felt a little defeated. She shrugged it off and decided to use the next plan. "Daniel, Justin told me to say hi to you." She said knowing that Daniel actually liked Justin.

"Oh...uh, say hi" Betty furrowed her nose. Plan B unsuccessful... Initiate next plan...

"Daniel, I'm sorry you're upset, but maybe a kiss will make you feel better." She said with a reassuring smile trying to reach into her pocket.

Daniel's eyes shot out like rocket ships. "WHAT?"

"Do you want a kiss?" she asked standing in front of his desk wondering why he looked like she just asked him to drink hot sauce, still searching the depths of her pocket. Daniel looked at her, his heart racing, his face burning up. "I uh...uh...um...Betty, I..."

"Daniel? What's the matter with you?" she asked noticing his face turning red, taking her hand out of her pocket. "Why is your face red? Are you feeling ok?" she asked stepping a little closer. He loosened his tie. Betty looked at him in concern. "I'll go get you some water" she quickly ran off leaving Daniel sitting behind his desk wondering what the hell just happened. Was he going insane? Was he making it all up in his head? Betty came back in lightning speed with a bottle of water. "Here you go" she said holding it out to him. Daniel drank the entire bottle, feeling like his body was on fire.

"You ok?" she asked, her eyes looking at him in confusion. "Uh...ya" he coughed and walked from around his desk. "Okay...I'll um...see you later" she said turning to leave wondering what was wrong with him. Today he was being just plain weird. Just as she turned around she remembered that she put the kiss in her back pocket, not her front pocket. "Oh, I almost forgot" she quickly skipped back and held out a Hershey's kiss for him. Daniel stared at it for a minute. "I thought that might cheer you up a little" she said with a bright smile. Daniel looked at her and back to the stupid piece of chocolate. He wanted to crawl under his desk. He felt like such an idiot. "Umm..."

She looked at him. "Are you okay, Daniel? You're acting kind of weird. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Uh...no, no Betty, that's ok...I just uh...I'm ok. Thanks"

"Okay" she bit her lip looking at him with confused eyes. "Do you want the chocolate?" she asked still holding it out to him.

"Uh...no, that's okay. Thanks" He took a deep embarrassed breath and walked back to his chair. Betty looked at him and shook her head. She left wondering why he'd been acting so strangely around her. He had been acting weird around her since the whole Renee thing. She wondered if he still thought she had a crush on him. She thought she made it pretty clear that she didn't. In fact, she felt somewhat bad about kissing Henry right in front of him almost as if to mock him. Maybe he was still just feeling bad. Betty shrugged and decided maybe she would just leave Daniel alone for a while until he got over everything. He would be back to normal soon... hopefully.

* * *

AN: Reviews please... :P


End file.
